


From Chop Shop Girl to Intelligence Asset

by smoothkriminal



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkriminal/pseuds/smoothkriminal
Summary: honestly, title is crap, I cannot think of anything good and my doc is lacking a title
Relationships: Gaby Teller & Alexander Waverly, Gaby Teller/Alexander Waverly
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t get many well-dressed Englishmen coming into the shop in that part of East Berlin. You don’t get many well-dressed Englishmen in East Berlin, period. He came into the shop with a broken down Trabant, and a canny look. His perfect German was delivered in a posh English accent, and he had the good sense to not appear as though his eyes were sweeping the shop. His double-breasted charcoal suit was impeccably tailored, and his oxfords were polished mirror bright. 

Of course, Gaby took all this in from the pit, removing the transmission of the freshly stolen vehicle. Gustav was completely gouging the man, but he didn’t seem to mind; in fact, he seemed to be getting a measure of the man with an almost imperceptible curl of his lip. Gaby tilted her head to try and get a better look at the Englishman, one eye on the transmission and another on this . 

Gustav hemmed and hawed and eventually gave him the estimation for the work, the amount inflated to an obscene degree. The man haggled and bargained, putting Gustav off his rhythm and he ended up working out a cash deal rather handily; he was definitely cannier than Gustav expected. They shook hands and the man left without another word. 

* * *

For lunch, Gaby went to her usual café, where the coffee was adequate but the sandwiches were delicious. Her hands were as clean as they could get on break, and Gaby carefully opened the hard worn paperback she carried in her purse. When her meal arrived, she looked up, and the man from the shop was across the room. At least, it seemed to be him; he wore sunglasses and a leather jacket, rather than the bespoke three-piece. He was sipping a coffee, reading his paper; he never glanced Gaby’s way, but when she returned her attention to her book, she felt watched once again. 

Shortly thereafter, the man got up and left his cash on the table. As he passed, something fell out of his pocket. Gaby leaned down to pick it up, turning to hand it to him, but he was already through the door and into the Berlin sunlight. It was a crumpled napkin; written in cramped English was “Good spot. Bistro across the way, 2100 tonight. -W”  _ Well now this is getting interesting.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaby and Waverly meet up for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is ongoing!! I am still getting the hang of ao3, please forgive me.

Gaby arrived at the bistro just before 9, if only to see what this was all about. It had taken a bit of scrubbing, but the grease that typically coated her hands and streaked her neck eventually dissolved, and her sole black dress was brushed out from her closet. The high neckline’s modesty betrayed the plunging back, it was almost too flashy for being in the German Democratic Republic, but I thought it was important to make an impression. 

My mystery companion was at a table already, taking a sip from a tall glass of lightly tinted bubbles garnished with a lime. 

“Good evening Ms. Teller, I do hope you are doing well.” 

“I’m doing quite well, I could be doing even better if I knew your name or even why you asked me here.”

“Now, would that be very sporting? I’d be terribly disappointed if we went through all this and you didn’t even try to puzzle it out,” he spoke with an almost imperceptible pout towards the end, the cheeky bastard. 

At the word ‘sporting,’ the tumblers clicked into place. “Well, there’s no hiding that delightful proper English accent, although your German is spectacular.” 

“ _ Well, I could switch to something different if you prefer, _ ” he said in French, refreshing himself with a sip of water. 

“ _ But of course, who doesn’t love a good frenching?”  _ The waiter quickly arrived and brought her a small tumbler of ruby liquid topped with a slice of orange she hadn’t ordered. Gaby raised an eyebrow in her guest’s direction and he nodded gamely and raised his own glass in a toast. She raised her glass in turn and took a tentative sip.

“Oh, a negroni! Mystery man, you do have good taste.” Gaby savored the bite of the gin and the spark of bitters across her tongue. “And what is the gentleman enjoying this evening?”

“Quite mundane actually, club soda with lime. Friend of Bill, and all that.” He said this dismissively, waving his hand through her burgeoning apologies. “Truly, think nothing of it, I merely wanted to delight you with a favorite drink, have some nice dinner before we go off and talk shop. The name is Waverly, by the way. An absolute pleasure to meet you, Ms. Teller.” 

“Hmm, Mr. Waverly. I suppose that sounds friendly enough. Once we’re on friendlier terms, you may call me Gaby. What are we ordering?”


End file.
